Another Big Picture Show/transcript
Prologue: The theme tune intro Bell Ringing All of the 3rd Street School students rush outta the building. Cheering Wildly Muriel Finster and Randall step out as well. There, we see TJ, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus, who are all standing in 1 straight line. Gus puts a pink raspberry gumball in his mouth, then blows a real big bubble. Pop Sound! Gus: “Wuuuuuuggh!” Gus stumbles over the cart of dodgeballs, which rolls right across the entire school courtyard and Miss Finster runs around to catch it by the handle. [Recess Theme Tune Playing In Background] Spinelli taps Randall on his right shoulder, which startles him frequently. Randall: AAAAAAAAAAH! Gretchen is doing a science experiment while Mikey is eating a hero sandwich at an outdoor lunch table. Mikey: A Bit We now see some Kindergarteners playing on the monkey bars. Everybody’s now going back inside. Fade to a black screen…… Scene 1: Outside the Movie Dome TJ's riding his blue speed bike over to the entrance to the Movie Dome and he sees a poster for Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre. TJ: "Whoa, Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre, I must tell the others." TJ continues riding around downtown all the way to 3rd Street School. Scene 1: Outside 3rd Street School Vince: "Gosh, I wonder where Teej is." Mikey: "I don’t know, Vince, maybe he had a dentist appointment and Mrs. Detweiler is dropping him off right here.” Of Bicycle Horn Honking Gus: "Look, you guys, here he comes right now!" TJ shows up right in front of his good friends. TJ: "Hey, you guys, guess what? I’ve got some super exciting news to tell all of you." Gretchen: "What’s the super exciting news about, TJ?" TJ: "Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre, the direct sequel movie to Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture." Vince: "Wow, Señor Fusion's back for another movie?" Spinelli: "That sounds super thrilling." Street School Bell Ringing Vince: "There goes the school bell, we don’t wanna be late for class." TJ, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus walk right inside the school building. Alordayne Grotkey's classroom Alordayne Grotkey: "And so, students, if the little sweet boy gives 12 chocolate fudge cookies to their neighbors and the little sweet girl gives 9 chocolate fudge cookies to their neighbors, how many chocolate fudge cookies does that make all together in 1 single gift?" TJ raises his right hand. TJ: "21 chocolate fudge cookies." Alordayne Grotkey: "Right on, TJ." The 3rd Street School hallways Peter Prickley: "Well, Muriel, it looks like Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre just got some super good ratings." Muriel Finster: "Oh I'm telling you, Peter, he's quite the comic book hero and he's most popular those days." The 3rd Street School lunch room Gus: "I bet in this movie, Señor Fusion says to the evil-doers and I quote: I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget." TJ: "That's super impressive, you guys, but at least my parents might understand about it." Cut to Lunch Lady Irma and Lunch Lady Harriet discussing about the upcoming sequel movie....... Lunch Lady Irma: "I heard that Tim Jefferson's gonna reprise his acting role as the title character in this upcoming sequel movie." Lunch Lady Harriet: "He's quite the comic book hero with all of his own movie stunts." TJ: "That's it, I'll tell my parents about it." The Detweiler family's house TJ: "Mom, Dad, I was just thinking, my best friends for life and I are planning on eating out at McRonalds for dinner this evening and seeing Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre." Jan: "Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre? ''oh, Theodore, you're not gonna be seeing that movie this Friday evening," Sam: "We knew you saw ''Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture." Jan: "And besides, that comic book hero movie's rated NK-12, which means no kid under 12, permitted without a parent, a guardian or an older sibling, and that includes you." Becky: "Yeah right, so don't ever get caught again." TJ: "I guess I can do a crossword puzzle at school tomorrow Friday afternoon." Back at 3rd Street School TJ's in the 3rd Street School lunch room doing his crossword puzzles. Gus: "Hey, TJ, are you super excited about coming to my sleepover pizza party this Saturday evening?" TJ: "Of course I am, Gus, I'm just super excited as you and everybody about seeing Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre." Gus: "Oh wow, that sounds super good to me." TJ: "This evening, it'll be time for my plan." Back outside the Movie Dome TJ: "1 junior ticket for Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre, please." Carl: "Okay, here you go, have a super nice eveing." TJ: "Wow, thanks a bunch." TJ walks right inside the movie dome and takes his seat to watch Señor Fusion 2: The Rise of Green Spectre. Inside the Movie Dome/auditorium 19 Richie Anderson/Green Spectre: "Señor Fusion, we meet again face to face." Tim Jefferson/Señor Fusion: "Not so fast, Green Spectre, face the true power of my super powerful punch and throw!" TJ: "Here it comes, here it comes." Tim Jefferson/Señor Fusion: "Remember, my fellow citizens, I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget." TJ: "Classic!" Back outside the Movie Dome again TJ: "Finally, Señor Fusion said his catchprase in the sequel movie just like he did in the original classic 1." TJ walks around sees Sam and Jan walking right by him. TJ: "I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never (he sees Sam and Jan standing right by him.) forget?" Sam: "I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget? why that's just crazy, it's just-" Jan: "Theodore Jasper Detweiler, did you just walk outta that comic book hero movie we strictly forbidden you from seeing?" TJ: "Uh, goodbye from now on, Green Spectre?" Back home at the Detweiler family's house TJ: "Mom, Dad, I'm terribly sorry, it just isn't fair, everybody from school saw that comic book hero movie, even I saw it as well." Becky: "You don't need to explain yourself to all of us." Sam: "Theodore, you pushed it way too far with fibbing in front of us and seeing that NK-12 rated comic book hero movie at the Movie Dome, and for that, you're grounded for another week, and the sleepover pizza party you were supposed to go to at the Griswald's house this weekend, forget about it." TJ: "But, Mom, Dad, Señor Fusion's a super thrilling comic book hero." Jan: "I'm afraid your father's right, TJ, what you did was unacceptable." Category:All-New Recess episode scripts